Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerated post-mix dispenser that utilizes components entirely within the system.
Background
Post-mix dispensers typically permit a beverage to be created on-demand from a mixture of ingredients. An advantage of dispensing beverage in this form is that the concentrate containers and water supply typically occupy significantly less space than is otherwise required to store the same volume of beverage in individual containers. Moreover, this dispensing equipment eliminates increased waste formed by the empty individual containers as well as additional transport costs. These and other technological advances have allowed food and beverage vendors to offer more diverse choices to consumers through post-mix dispensing systems.
Typically, post-mixed beverage systems store beverage concentrates at a remote pumping station, i.e., backroom package (BRP), for pumping to a dispenser. These beverage concentrates are rapidly chilled prior to dispensing the finished beverage to the user.